skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Skippy 10 - Washing Machine
"Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine" is the 10th episode of Ask Skippy. Synopsis A user called BLINK182 writes to Skippy and he gets incredibly excited, upon discovering that his favorite band is writing to him. He cheers and immediately dances to their song "All the Small Things." When he gets done, Skippy cheers and says he loves Blink-182 and that they crack him up. However, someone offscreen whispers something to Skippy and he asks what they said, not understanding them. He then tells the viewers to hold on one second and leaves. Pretty soon, a disappointed Skippy comes back and he tells the viewers it wasn't really the band Blink-182 after all and that it is really 13link182, although it still says "Blink-182" from a distance. Skippy reads the email that says, "DEAR SKIPPY do you have a washing machine? because you always wear the same clothes! LOL you rock." After asking "who" LOL is, Skippy tells 13link182 he doesn't have a washing machine because he can't afford the bill, but does have a bucket of Fun Water. The scene switches to a screenshot of the Fun Water, with the "Hallelujah" song playing in the background. The scene switches back to Skippy, who promises the viewers they will never see his bucket since it is kept on a lock and key, which is why he can't show it to them — though he would. He then tells the viewers to have a good day and thanks 13link182 for the email (also getting the username wrong repeatedly) and then leaves. Afterwards, Finney shows up looking for Skippy and tells the viewers to follow him. He points in the right direction and tells the viewers to go that way, though he appears to go left. Finney comes up to a bathroom door and says that Skippy's in there. He hollers over to Skippy that he hopes he has got his wet suit because of the amount of bubbles in the tub. Finney then bids farewell to the viewers and leaves. singing to Mr. Bubbles in his "bathtub"]] The camera zooms into the door with suspense music playing and it is revealed that Skippy is taking a bubble bath in a small bucket that serves as his bathtub singing a song called "Mr. Bubbles" (a parody of "Rubber Duckie") to his toy Mr. Bubbles. When Skippy turns and realizes the viewers are watching, he suspiciously asks who let them in the bathroom and says he can't believe he was singing, and he soon starts stuttering in shock and confusion. Then he calms down and says that he and Mr. Bubbles are friends. Suddenly, Mr. Bubbles falls and crashes to the floor. Skippy immediately peeks over and asks him if he is all right. Then Skippy turns to the camera and yells, "STUPID!" as his hat slides off his head. The scene switches to a montage that says, "Send Skippy Your Questions And He Will Answer Them! ASK SKIPPY@HOTMAIL.COM." Gallery Ask-skippy-washing-machine.png Category:Season 2007 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes